


Keeping The Pride Alive

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Character Death, Cold Weather, F/M, Gen, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: The Backstreet Boys had called it quits about four years ago, now Nick finds himself in a situation he never thought he'd be in.





	1. Chapter 1

Pounding footsteps could be heard on the pavement as he ran, bag on his back. He knew he was being chased but didn't stop, he couldn't. They couldn't catch him and haul him off, he had someone who needed him. Nick finally found an alleyway to slide into, hiding in the shadows as the cops ran right past him. 

He panted hard and fast allowing himself to calm down as the bag sat next to him, tears falling from his eyes. He couldn't believe how far down he had allowed to let his life get, living on the streets and stealing just to make it through another day. 

After a few minutes, Nick picked his bag up and headed towards his "home." He moved his way through the crowd that had gathered under the bridge, fire barrels going to keep warm. 

It was starting to get chilly in Georgie, thankfully it didn't get to cold. Nick found his tent, setting his bag down and sighing softly as he opened the flap smiling sadly.

"Hey." He said softly.

The brown haired girl turned looking up at him, her shirt and jeans were covered in dirt and was starting to look worn out. Her brown hair was also covered in dirt and could easily be seen she hadn't had a bath in a long time. 

"Where you been?" Heather asked, already knowing.

Nick pulled the bag in, shutting the flap of their tent. He couldn't believe she was still with him after everything, after what had happened. Nick had all the money in the world, but after the end of Backstreet, he slid back into his old habits not wanting to accept the group was over after so long. Now he and his girlfriend of three years found themselves on the streets. 

"I couldn't let you go another night hungry." Nick replied, pulling out what food he could grab before being caught.

Heather sighed softly as he pulled out some bread, peanut butter, jelly, and a couple of bottles of water. He also had been able to grab some blankets and a new shirt for Heather. 

"Nick, you can't keep doing this." Heather said. "They're going to catch you one day." 

Nick sighed softly knowing she was right. "I know, but what else can we do?" 

"We are in Georgia, you know Brian still lives in the same house." 

Nick shook his head. "You really think he'd let me in after how far backwards I fell?" 

"Yes." Heather replied stubbornly. "You know how pissed off they would be knowing you didn't go to them and have been living on the streets for a year now?" 

"That's why they can't know." 

"Nick.." Heather started, but saw his dirt covered head shake. 

"No." 

Heather sighed softly as she took the sandwich he had made her, eating it slowly not knowing when she'd eat again once the stolen food was gone. Nick made his own and ate, taking a drink of his water. 

Nick packed up what was left of the food and laid out the blankets, handing Heather her new shirt, his own clothes were tattered and worn but she was more important to him. Heather changed her shirt and threw the old one in the small pile they had that was used for their fire barrel. 

Nick tried to build enough padding so Heather wouldn't have to lay right on the hard ground knowing how much trouble she had with her back before they snuggled down with each other, Nick wrapping his arm around her. 

Heather began to relax as she laid her head against his chest, sighing softly. Nick tightened his grip around her still not believing she had stuck with him for this long. 

"Heather." Nick said softly.

"Hmm?" She replied, almost asleep.

"Why did you stay with me?" 

Heather turned to look at him, the only light coming from the barrels outside. 

"Cause I love you and want to be with you, even if that means being under a bridge in a tent." 

Nick buried his face in her hair, not caring it was dirty. He loved her so much and hated himself for putting them where they were now. Even though he was clean once again, it had been to late to fix what he had messed up. The others had tried to reach out to Nick, but he pushed them away. 

The two fell asleep in each others arms, Nick holding her close to him. He could feel how skinny she had gotten knowing he wasn't in any better shape. He knew he needed to start getting something more then just bread or he was going to lose her to starvation.


	2. Chapter 2

Heather sighed softly as she looked at the iron gate she hadn't seen in such a long time. It had been about four years since the guys decided to move on offically and Brian's voice sadly hadn't gotten better, being one of the biggest reasons they disbanded. Even though they tried to stay in contact with one another, they pulled away as time went on, especially after Nick had fallen and shut them out.

Heather knew Nick would be livid if he knew she was here, he didn't want the guys knowing what had happened to put them in the situation they were in, but she couldn't let him keep going out each night stealing and risking him being thrown into jail. 

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the button hearing a voice she hadn't in so long. 

"Who's there?" Brian asked. 

"Brian, it's Heather." 

Nothing was said as the gate instantly opened, allowing her to walk in. Once she was inside the gate, it shut and locked once again. She slowly made her way up to the house, looking around. Not much had changed for the most part, she had noticed Brian had added to the house at some point. 

She didn't even have to knock as the door swung wide open and arms being wrapped around her. Those arms quickly realizing just how skinny she was.

Brian pulled away looking at her in complete shock and disbelief. 

"Wha..what happened?" Brian asked, letting her in and shutting the door.

Heather stood there, looking down at her feet. She wished she hadn't come now, she was so embarrassed about how she looked and smelt.

"Heather, what's going on?" 

The tears fell as she felt Brian pull her back into his arms. "Where's Nick?" 

Heather finally calmed down and pulled away. "We've hit some hard times."

Brian looked at Heather confused. "How is that possible?" 

"Nick fell off the wagon after you guys disbanded." She said softly, not looking at Brian but could feel the anger resonating off him.

"Why didn't he reach out to one of us?" Brian asked, he was angry but not at her.

"He was embarrassed about how far he fell and didn't want to see the disappointment." 

Brian was shocked seeing Heather in the shape she was in, her clothes were covered in dirt and she looked like she hadn't had a decent meal in months.

"How long have you two been out on the streets?" Brian asked.

Heather bit her lower lip, not wanting to tell him but knew she couldn't lie. 

"A year." 

" A YEAR?!" 

Heather lowered her head as the tears fell, she shouldn't have came. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have came here." 

She quickly tried to move for the door, Brian stopping her. "No, don't go please." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get upset." Brian lowered his voice, trying not to let the tears fall himself.

"I just wish you two would have came to one of us sooner." 

"I know and I tried to get him to do that, but he wouldn't." 

Brian knew how stubborn Nick could be, it was something he never grew out of. 

"Why don't I get you something to eat and you can go get a shower." Brian said. 

"I don't wanna burden you." 

Brian stubbornly shook his head. "Shower now.." 

Heather didn't argue and headed upstairs knowing her way around the house as if it was her own. After a few minutes, she came back down. Even though she had the same clothes on, she felt much better. She walked into the kitchen, eyes wide seeing all the food. 

"Sit down and help yourself." Brian said, not looking away from what he was doing.

She did so and began to fill her plate, eating slowly. Brian watched her quietly, his heart breaking seeing how cautious she was being as if she wouldn't be eating again for a long time. 

Brian finally finished what he was doing and sat down with her, filling his own plate.

"Where is Nick?" Brian asked.

Heather played with her food. "I don't know, he disappears during the day and doesn't come back until night." 

"So you're there alone all day?"

Heather nodded softly. "It's okay, I stay in the tent." 

Brian shook his head, hating the fact they had gotten to the point of being homeless and now living in a tent.

"What can I do to help?" Brian asked.

"Nick's already going to be upset that you know and I came here." 

"I'll handle him, now what can I do?" 

Heather softly told Brian about Nick's own clothes and how ratty they were getting and how they'd been getting scraps, but they were still starving. Brian didn't want to send her away, but also didn't want Nick getting upset that she'd finally came to him for help. 

She told him where they were and what part of the bridge their tent was at. Brian nodded and hugged her before letting her go. Tears fell from his blue eyes watching her leave and knew he had to help, even if that meant meeting Nick face to face and hashing it out with him.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since Heather had went to see Brian and even though Nick had noticed she was a bit cleaner, she had been able to keep the fact she'd went to see Brian from him even though she hated lying to him. Nick had been out once again looking for a way to find them some food. She heard the flap open up as she looked up at him.

"You're back." Heather said, relieved.

"Yeah, of course I am." Nick said, zipping the flap and moving over to her, kissing her gently. 

She kissed him back as she pulled him close to her, it was getting colder each night. Nick finally pulled away as they smiled at each other, love was the only thing keeping them both going. 

"I love you." Nick said softly.

"I love you too." Heather replied. 

Nick got settled down and pulled out some new food, able to get a bit more this time. He was getting good at stealing even though it wasn't what either wanted, but what other choice did they have? 

"Where you almost caught?" Heather asked.

"Not this time." Nick replied. "I hate to say I'm getting better at it, but I am." 

Heather sighed softly as she finished up, knowing she could only eat enough to stiffen the hunger. The two packed up the rest in the bag, knowing they could be chased out at anytime and needed to be ready to go. 

Nick got their bed made up and curled up with Heather, he wanted to get them off the streets but his pride just wouldn't let him ask for help. They fell asleep in the comfort of each others arms. 

Heather woke up the next day, groaning softly because of how much her back hurt despite the blankets. She looked down seeing Nick still sleeping next to her, she ran her hand through his long, blond locks and cheek. She loved him so much but didn't know how much more she could handle living like they were.

She moved out of his arms hearing him whimper softly and curl back up. She unzipped the flap and stepped out, stretching before looking down seeing a trash bag with their names on it. She knew who it was from and pulled the paper off, throwing it away so Nick wouldn't see it, knowing he'd recognized Brian's handwriting. 

She pulled the bag into the tent, the rustling waking Nick up. 

"What's that?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know." Heather lied. "It had our names on it." 

Nick was confused but wasn't going to question it if it had things in it they could use. Heather opened the bag and started to pull out clothes for both of them and food that would last them at least for a couple of weeks. Nick looked at Heather and knew she'd been hiding something from him.

"You went to him, didn't you?" Nick angrily asked. 

"Nick..I.." Heather started, but could see the anger in his eyes.

"I told you I didn't want him knowing and you went behind my back!" Nick yelled, not wanting to cause a scene but was pissed. 

"I'm sorry, I just can't stand seeing you do what you're doing each night." Heather whimpered. 

Nick sighed softly and sat back down on the blankets, pulling her into his arms as she cried.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, running his hand through her hair. "I'm just as lost as you are about things." 

"I'm just afraid you're going to leave one night and not come back." 

"I know." Nick sighed. "How pissed was he?" 

Heather looked up at Nick. "He's more worried then anything, he was upset when I told him how long we've been out here." 

"Do you think he'd be happy to see me?" Nick asked softly.

Heather nodded. "Yes, he's worried and asked about you."


	4. Chapter 4

Nick sighed softly as the looked at the gate standing tall in front of him, he'd been through it so many times in the past, but it seemed so much different to him now. Heather looked up at him and could tell he was nervous and scared at what Brian was going to say. 

"We can leave." Heather said softly.

Nick shook head. "No, I wanna see him." 

It had been a few weeks since Brian had left them the trash bag, sparking something inside Nick he hadn't felt in a long time. He knew it had been his fault for pushing Brian and the others out, he had felt so betrayed when they decided to call it quits. 

"Hit it." Nick said.

Heather nodded and pushed the buzzer, Brian's voice coming from the speaker.

"Yeah?" Brian asked.

"Brian, it's Heather." 

Like before, Brian didn't answer but the gate instantly opened as Nick took a deep breath and stepped in with Heather. She reached over and took his hand into hers, smiling up at him. 

"It'll be okay." She said softly.

Nick nodded softly as they headed up the drive and to the house. Brian watched out the window, eyes wide seeing Nick with her. He hadn't expected to see his baby brother but was so happy she had gotten him to come with her. 

The door was already opened before either of them could knock, Brian pulling Nick right into his arms, holding him close.

"God I've missed you." Brian said. 

Nick relaxed and hugged the older man back, he had always felt safe in Brian's arms, they had held him so many times when he was homesick or upset about something. Brian always knew how to make him feel better.

"I've missed you too and I'm so sorry." Nick replied softly.

Brian shook his head. "You're both here now, that's what matters." 

Nick relaxed as Brian let him go, stepping to the side so they could go in. Brian pulled Heather into his arms, hugging her as well. He was so happy to see they had found his gifts he had gotten them as he shut the door.

"Go get a shower you two." He said. "I'll get some food going." 

Nothing sounded better to Nick as he pulled Heather upstairs and into the bathroom as Brian shook his head, a smile plastered on his face as he headed for the kitchen.

The two finally came out, clean and feeling better then they had in a year. Brian smiled seeing them, setting the food on the table. Brian smacked Nick's hand away so they could say grace, causing Nick to pout and Brian to laugh. He never thought he'd be so happy to see that pout as he was at the moment. 

The trio ate in silence, it was awkward having the three of them together in one room. Nick and Brian hadn't been around each other since the group split four years ago and didn't really know what to say to each other anymore. 

"I'm so glad you came with Heather." Brian said finally.

Nick looked at his best friend, nodding softly. "I wanted to thank you for what you did and see you." 

"I wish you would have came to me sooner." 

Nick sighed softly, looking at his food. "I know, I was still hurt by what had happened and my pride just got in the way." 

Heather listened quietly as she finished, it was great to see the two together again but she knew Nick was still struggling and was just waiting for Brian to lecture him, but it never came. Brian wasn't going to chase him away with a lecture, he wanted the two to stay with him at least through winter. 

The trio settled down in the living room after supper, Brian not sure how to bring up them staying with him. He watched quietly as Heather curled up with Nick on the couch, quickly looking down. They had both fallen for her when she came into their lives, but Brian had been seeing someone at the time and lost his chance with her. 

"Brian, you okay?" Heather asked softly, noticing he had drifted off.

He jumped slightly at the sound of her voice but calmed down. "Yeah, I was just thinking." 

"Oh?" Heather now curious. 

"I..I want you guys to stay, please." Brian said softly, almost with a slight plea.

Heather looked up at Nick seeing the surprised look on his face, she knew he wouldn't want to stay for to long but if she could get him talked into staying at least for the winter, it would be something.

They could tell Nick was thinking about it as Heather tightened her grip around him, laying her head on his chest. Nick's arms instantly did the same as he let off a soft sigh.

"We'll stay, but the others can't know." 

Heather closed her eyes in relief knowing they wouldn't have to go through another winter under the bridge. Brian nodded in agreement, willing to pull a few white lies if it meant keeping his best friend and the woman he still loved out of the cold. 

Nick and Heather went back to the bridge to pack their things up before heading to Brian's,knowing they would be back on the street once winter was over, Nick pulled Heather to him, kissing her gently.

"We have to leave when it warms up." 

Heather nodded softly and kissed him again before getting up and began the walk back to Brian's. She was thankful he had been willing to push his pride aside enough so they could have a warm bed and meals for at least a few months. 

It had been a colder winter then Georgia was used to, it even brought some snow. Brian knew Nick wouldn't want to stick around longer then he had to and had already had a few things ready to go for them. He hated it but was glad he was able to at least keep them warm and safe for awhile. Brian had also rekindled his friendship with Nick and he was grateful for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Warmer weather came and Brian knew they'd be leaving, not realizing it would be the last time he would ever see them. He hugged them both and handed the two the backpacks he had made up, hoping it would help them a least for awhile. Brian sadly watched them leave, opening the gate for the last time. The tears fell watching Heather walk away but he already knew where her heart was and she wouldn't leave Nick. 

That had been six years ago, Brian hadn't heard anything from them since that cool spring morning he watched them leave. They were always on his mind and the other guys even asked if Brian had heard from them, Nick and Heather had completely disappeared it seemed. 

So when the gate buzzer suddenly went off, Brian jumped and let his heart hope the two had found their way back to him. His heart was racing a mile a minute. 

"Hello?" Brian said, praying it would be her voice on the other end.

"Hello Mr.Littrell." The voice said. "My name is Jillian with CPS, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time." 

Brian's heart was crushed it wasn't Heather, but now he was confused as ever. He had never married and didn't have any kids that he knew of, so why would they be....   
Brian's eyes went wide as he quickly hit the button to let the gate open so she could drive in, could it be Nick and Heather had a...

Brian waited anxiously as he saw the black vehicle pull up and shut off. Jillian got out with a hand bag, heading for the door. Brian let her knock a couple of times before opening the door. She was a shorter woman wearing a pair of black slacks and a white shirt with a black dress coat, he could tell she'd been through a bit in her own life.

"Hello." She smiled softly, holding out her hand. 

Brian shook it before letting go and stepping to the side so she could come in, guiding her to the living room, both of them sitting down. The air around the two had become thick and he didn't like it having a feeling she had bad news he didn't want to hear. 

"Mr. Littrell." Jillian began. 

"Call me Brian." He smiled at the woman. 

She nodded and reached into her bag, pulling out an envelope handing it to him. "Brian, I don't know if you have heard but Mr. Carter and his partner were found a few days ago, this was addressed to you." 

The tears were already falling as what she had just said started to sink in, his hands began to shake as he opened the envelope and unfolding the letter, it was in Heather's handwriting.   
He bit his lower lip as he quietly read Heather's words, they had had a little girl within those six years who now needed a home. Brian could hear her begging him to not let their daughter be put in the system, but made sure to make it clear neither her or Nick would hold a grudge or be upset if Brian felt he couldn't take on the care of a child knowing he wasn't as young as he used to be. 

Brian finished the letter as he wiped the tears from his face and trying to calm down, looking back at Jillian. 

"She was found curled up between them." Jillian said softly.

Brian knew if he took the child in, he was going to need help and would have to spill his secrets to the others. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

"What will happen if I don't take her?" Brian asked, already knowing but for some reason needed to hear conformation of it.

"She'll go into the system and hopefully we can find her a home." Jillian explained. "It's much harder to find older children homes since most potential adopting parents want babies so they can experience those milestones." 

"I know it's a lot to take in, I can give you a few days to think it over." 

Brian shook his head, he'd already made up his mind. "No, I'll take her." 

Jillian sighed in relief knowing Brian would take the little girl in, she explained to him about the process he'd have to go through to become the legal guardian of her as well as a few other things. 

Brian asked when he could meet the child and she said once all the paperwork was finished. Brian nodded and lead her out just as his cell started ringing like crazy knowing the others had caught wind of what had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a long process but Brian did everything he needed to, including telling the guys about helping Nick and Heather out and what had happened to put the two out on the streets. They were shocked and hurt things had gotten so bad with Nick but now understood why he had pushed everyone out. Brian told them about the little girl and promised to let them meet her once she was settled in. 

Brian got one of the spare rooms set up the best he could for the child, not knowing much about her other then her name was Catherine. He got her a bed, dresser, desk, and a few other things knowing he would have to take her clothes shopping. 

Jillian had told Brian she'd be there with the girl in a few days and he wanted to make sure he was as prepared as he could be. He heard the buzzer and let her in, he opened the door and was greeted by Jillian and noticed the little girl hiding behind her. 

She had dirty blond hair but it was her eyes the pulled Brian in, she had her Mother's eyes almost causing Brian to break down in tears again. She was the only thing of Nick and Heather he had left. He backed away and let the two in, watching Catherine stay close to Jillian. 

Brian sat down knowing it would take time, the little girl had watched her parents die in front of her and now was being dropped into a home with a stranger. 

"Catherine, this is Brian." Jillian said softly, trying to get the girl to calm down.

"Hey there." Brian said softly.

It took the girl a few minutes but it seemed like something went off and she slowly walked over to him. She remembered her parents talking about a Brian and how he was her Uncle. 

"Uncle Brian?" She asked softly. 

He bit his lip but nodded softly. "Yeah, that's me." 

She ran right to him, wrapping her arms around him as the tears fell. Jillian had to wipe her own tears watching the two and knew she would be just fine and the Backstreet family would pull together to help him raise the youngest member of their unique family. She knew the other Backstreet kids were grown and Catherine would never have to worry about not having a home if something was to happen to Brian before she was grown. 

"You think you'll be okay now?" Jillian asked. 

Catherine turned and nodded softly, a small smile gracing her face. "Yeah, I've got my Uncle now." 

Brian's heart melted as his love for her had already began to grow and knew he would do everything he could to make sure she had a happy and healthy childhood. He also would make sure she would always have a place to go and would be set for life in case she fell onto hard times. 

Jillian said her finale goodbyes and hugged Catherine gently before heading out, Brian made sure the gate was open for her as the two watched her car disappear. Brian shut the door and looked at the little girl he had just taken in knowing he had done the right thing. 

"Wanna go see your room?" He asked. 

She smiled and nodded as Brian lead her up the stairs. She was so excited to have her own room, the closest she'd ever come to a room was the hotel where her and her parents stayed for a few days before having to rely on the tent again. 

She squealed in delight seeing her room, the walls were still white but her bed was covered in pink and purple sheets and covers. She looked over seeing her dresser and desk as well. 

"Will I get to go to school?" She asked.

Brian nodded. "Yes." 

She smiled and hugged him again, she was so happy even though the loss of her parents was still lingering with her. 

"You'll also get the meet the rest of your family in a few days." Brian continued. 

"My other Uncles, Aunts, and cousins?" She asked.

"Uh huh." 

She smiled but a soft yawn creep up on her, she had had a long couple of months. Brian had gotten her some pjs and showed her where they were before leaving so she could change. Brian heard her coming down the stairs, coming out of the kitchen. 

"Hungry?" He asked.

She nodded as they headed into the kitchen to eat. It was getting late and Brian got her to brush her teeth and ready for bed. She crawled into her new bed and covers, not sure how to react. She hadn't felt anything so soft and warm before and looked at Brian. 

"Is this really my bed?" 

Brian nodded pulling the blankets back. "Yeah it is." 

She crawled over to the side of the bed, hugging him. "Thank you." 

Brian closed his eyes, holding her close to him. "You don't have to thank me, you're my niece." 

She smiled and laid down as Brian pulled the blankets up over her. 

"Night sweetie." 

"Night Uncle Brian." 

Brian shut her light out and pulled her door to before heading into his own bedroom. He got ready for bed and laid down, looking up at the ceiling thinking of the little girl that was just a room away from him.


	7. Chapter 7

Brian kept his word but didn't want to overwhelm Catherine so he asked the guys and their wives to come out first then he would have the kids over a few days later, the kids understood and would wait for Brian's call. Catherine was nervous but excited as well, she had heard about the others from her parents but she was still scared to meet them. 

They gathered outside and took turns introducing themselves to the little girl, trying not to show the heartbreak on their faces. She looked so much like Heather but could also see their baby brother in her as well. Kevin pulled Brian to the side out of hearing range. 

"Are you sure about this cuz?" Kevin asked, concerned. 

Brian nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't let her go into the system." 

"I'm just worried."

Brian chuckled softly. "I'd be worried if you weren't worried." 

They hadn't been a group for four years, but Kevin still worried over them like he always had, even more so now that Nick was gone. An uneasy silence fell between the cousins and Kevin knew there was more to Brian taking Catherine in.

"She looks so much like both of them." Kevin commented softly.

Brian bit his lower lip and nodded softly, trying to hold in the tears. He felt a pair of arms pull and wrap him in, Kevin let his cousin cry in his arms. He knew Brian still loved Heather and having her daughter with him was a way for him to keep a part of her near him.

"Hey, it'll be okay." Kevin said softly.

Brian calmed down and pulled away from the older man, wiping his face and sighing softly.

"I know, it just still hurts." Brian admitted.

Kevin nodded in agreement, all of them were still reeling over the fact Nick and Heather were gone. 

"You know we're here to help you, right?" Kevin asked.

Brian smiled. "I know and I'm going to need everyone's help." 

The two watched as Catherine bonded with her Aunts and Uncles. They happily told her stories about Nick and the trouble he would get into when he was younger. She couldn't help but smile hearing stories about her Dad even though a few tears would show a time or two, she didn't want the stories to end. 

Kevin and Brian joined the group and spent the rest of the day bonding with Catherine and one another, realizing they needed each other more now then ever. They were still the Backstreet family and it was time to restrengthen that bond. 

Catherine also met the other Backstreet kids a few days later, being welcomed into the fold as the youngest member, already feeling a bond with them even though they were much older. Mason also told Brian he was going to be a cousin again, he and his wife had already told the others but wanted to wait til they were at the house to tell Brian.

Brian was filled with joy and happiness, hugging them both. The next generation was about to begin, Mason also told Brian if anything did happen to him, he or one of the other kids would take Catherine in so she would have a home. Brian was grateful, relief washing over him knowing she would have a place to go.

Catherine yawned as she crawled into bed snuggling down, the last few days had been long even though she was so happy to have finally met her family. Brian sat down next to her, smiling softly.

"Did you have fun with everyone?" Brian asked.

Catherine nodded. "Yeah, everyone was so nice." 

Brian smiled and nodded. "Yeah they are." 

Brian leaned down and kissed the top of her head, making sure she was snuggled in. 

"See you in the morning." 

She smiled and nodded. "Love you." 

"Love you too." 

Brian shut the light off and closed the door, sighing softly. Things were slowly starting to get better for the two, the tears only falling for a few minutes each night as they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

She struggled at first in school but Brian worked with her and it started to slowly come to her so glad her Uncle was patient as she worked through her struggles. Math was the toughest for her, but baking had helped with it since Math was such a big part of it.

As the years went on, Catherine grew from a little girl to a teen and Brian was so thankful for the family as they helped him out and the girls taking over to help the teen learn and understand the changes she was going through, something Brian was grateful for.

Catherine was tall for her age, just like Nick, but she was still big in certain areas. Even though she was active, she was going to be naturally heavy in some spots. Her height helped even the weight out a bit and she had some muscle build in her as well. 

She went through the normal teenage ups and downs, but for the most part, she was well liked in school and had a few very close friends. Brian had noticed a few talents she had inherited from her parents and knew her future would be bright no matter what direction she decided to go in. 

She had always found herself gravitating towards the kitchen, always creating something new and different. It wasn't until she got her first job at the local bakery that she realized what she wanted to do, she wanted to be a pastry chef. She knew with her Dad's creativity and her Mom's love for cooking, she could combined the two and hopefully make a career for herself. 

Brian was thrilled when she told him what she wanted to do with her life and agreed to help her out anyway he could, he had a feeling she would go the route she had chosen, she had always wanted to be in the kitchen with him, helping him cook. 

Catherine worked hard in school and began to compete in cooking competition, the family made sure to be there, supporting her. She didn't win every competition, but she was proud and so was the family. Catherine graduated and headed for college, spending four years before going back to Georgia. 

Brian helped her get set up and even though the first few years were rough, she pushed and the results started to show as her bakery's business began to boom and she began to see the results of her hard work. 

She also got her own place, making sure she was near Brian in case he needed her. Their bond was just as strong as Nick and his had been and Brian held onto it with both hands, not wanting it to slip away.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the phone call no family wanted to make, but they came through. Thankfully, they were spread out and not close to one another. It had been about five years since Lyric had called about Rochelle's passing, leaving Catherine the only one to not make the dreaded call. She knew it was coming though, Brian was slowing down and they both knew it was only a matter of time. 

Even though Brian had been able to stay independent through most of his old age, she decided to hire a few extra bodies to help her out at the bakery and she had also expanded into catering, making it very clear that if her Uncle called, her assistants would be put in charge. She had also semi moved back in so she could be nearby. 

Brian enjoyed the last couple of years with his nieces, nephews, and cousins. They all made sure to visit as much as they could just as they had done with the others knowing Brian would be leaving and joining them once again.Catherine's heart broke and she didn't know what she would do once he was gone but had made a silent promise to not give up and continue to thrive and work hard. 

She helped him get back into bed as she sat down by his side, he reached over and took her hand into his. She was trying so hard not to cry but it was getting harder each day.

"Hey." Brian said softly.

She quickly wiped her face. "Sorry." 

He squeezed her hand gently. "You know I'm gonna fight this to the end." 

She smiled softly. "I know you will." 

They sat there in silence, Brian's body was ready but he wasn't. He wanted to see the family at least one more time before he went and there was something else he was striving for. The anniversary of Nick and Heather's passing was coming up and he didn't want to add anymore sadness by going on the same day if he could help it. 

"I just..." She looked up as the tears threatened to fall. "I just don't know what I'm going to do."

"Your going to continue to work hard and make it." Brian replied stubbornly. 

"I will, I promise you." 

He nodded as he let out a small cough, he knew if he wanted to see the kids again, he needed to tell her to make the call. Catherine knew it didn't matter how old they got, they would always be known as the Backstreet kids and she was proud to be one, proud to be a Carter. 

"Catherine, do it." Brian said. "Make the call." 

She looked at him and nodded, seeing the light in his blue eyes starting to fade and prayed he could hold on until the others could get there. She got up and quickly grabbed her phone and going into the other room. Through the tears she called the others, letting them know they needed to get there as soon as they could. 

Before she knew it, they were all at the house and gathered in the living room. They had kids of their own now except Ava and Catherine. Both their schedules were hectic and were focused on their careers, Ava had to cancel a few concerts but was thankful her fans understood and she promised to make it up to them. 

Catherine stayed downstairs as the others went up to spend some time with Brian, trying to comfort each other, knowing soon the kids would be on their own and would have to rely on the bond they had to pull through this one more time. 

Mason was the last one down with his kids, looking at Catherine with tears in his eyes as he comforted both his son and daughter the best he could. 

"He's asking for you." Mason said softly. 

Catherine nodded and slowly made her way up the stairs, going in and shutting the door. She bit her lower lip before moving over to his bed, sitting down next to him. 

Brian smiled softly. "You're here."

"Of course I'm here." She said softly.

He took his her hand into his. "You know I don't wanna leave." 

"I know you don't." 

He tugged at her hand as she laid down next to him, curling up in his arms. Her face buried against his chest as he smiled. All he could see was blond hair and it took him back to the days when her Father would do the same thing when he was homesick or Kevin had gotten after him for being a kid. 

"I love you." Brian said.

The tears were falling but she didn't care. "I love you too." 

"Sweetie, look at me." 

She sat up and looked right into his blue eyes, they were no longer the light blue she always loved, they were dark and fading. She knew he was losing the battle and was waiting for her to let him go. 

It took her a few minutes as she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Go home Uncle Brian." 

He tightened his grip on her before closing his eyes for the last time, knowing he wouldn't wake up. Catherine watched her Uncle take his last few breaths before his breathing and grip on her disappeared. She pulled him into her arms, crying. 

She wasn't sure how long she had sat there, but she finally and carefully pulled away from his lifeless body and headed downstairs to tell the others. They heard her coming down and knew he was gone. 

They wrapped each other into a huge hug. Their parents were gone, the torches had been passed, and it was now up to them to keep the pride alive.


End file.
